1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic device and a switch method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of headphone/microphone plug available in the market, one is Apple side plug defined by the Apple Inc., while the other is non-Apple side plug defined by the Nokia Corporation. The two types of plugs have different order in the disposition of contact electrodes. Since ordinary 3C products only support one type of headphone/microphone plug, the user may easily get confused and buy the wrong one.